Nostalgia
by Sunsetslight
Summary: An old apartment is the location, nostalgia is the theme, and an umbrella is an object that plays an important part in the story. ONESHOT! XD


**Nostalgia **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran characters. So uh, there.**

Moving was not an easy task as Haruhi Fujioka was about to find out. After her sudden acceptance into Harvard University Law School on a full paid scholarship to study abroad at the finish of her final year at Ouran, she'd packed a few of her belongings in an old duffel bag and headed off.

Now 23, back in her home country of Japan Haruhi stood surveying her old apartment room. Her father had suddenly been taken ill by fatal disease and was hospitalized. He didn't have much longer, and she'd promised to clean up the apartment for his return…if he ever did.

Sighing she turned to walk into the storage room, her old bedroom. Pinpricks of light seeped in through a moth eaten curtain revealing a complete disaster; sadly this was how she'd left the room. Boxes littered the floor and dust covered all her old clothes in layers. Sinking to her knees beside one box she began to clean up the mess.

The first box she opened contained a few old shoes and her Ouran uniform. Without realizing it a smile was warmly spreading across her face. Setting these aside she opened another box to find the shattered remains of a _vase. _She chuckled remembering a similar one that had caused her so much fortune.

When had she begun to think that way, that breaking the vase hadn't been a misfortune. Tossing the box aside she turned her attention to a shabby looking object leaning up against the wall. Cautiously she reached for it.

The object turned out to be nothing more than a weather beaten, aged and battered umbrella. That's what it would have appeared to be to anyway else. Anyone other than the small brown-haired girl, who sat, chocolate brown eyes wide, reminiscing about what this umbrella had once been… or what memories this umbrella kept sheltered beneath rusty spokes and tattered cherry patterned cloth.

…

The rain poured down from where, just seconds before, puffy cotton white clouds had dotted a pale blue blanket. The streets were empty as people had sought shelter from the golf ball sized droplets of water. The streets were empty that is, all except for a lone cropped brown haired child running the mile stretch from the post office to her home.

_Why did it have to rain to today? I don't even have an umbrella. And what if… _she would allow herself to think of what followed heavy rains. All she could do was focus on getting home. So she tilted her head down against the rain and ran.

Her feet sloshed threw already forming puddles and she nearly slipped and a sewage grate in the ground. She had to stop on one corner, panting, to catch her breath. Just a little bit more and I'll be… at that second the sky split open and light poured out. The sound of thunder, like a gunshot, announcing its arrival.

Paralyzed, both mentally and physically, Haruhi didn't realize the rain was no longer pelting her head, and clawing its way through the fabric of her shorts and t-shirt to her skin. It wasn't seconds later that another peel of lightning danced through the sky and lit the town.

This time she stumbled back, instinctively and fell onto something. She looked up, and was met with the sight of a familiar face. She was staring into two large blue orbs and getting dripped on from brilliant blonde hair that reminded her of the sun coming to clear the rain. She was transfixed by a brilliant smile for no more than 5 seconds before the next clap of thunder resounded through the air.

Something was placed in her ears and suddenly music was reverberating through her brain. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and lift her up. It was just then that she realized she'd collapsed on her knees. A warm feeling began to replace the sheer terror and shock and Haruhi found herself drifting between wake and sleep.

She nuzzled a little bit closer, drinking in the warm sent of roses and cologne completely forgetting about the storm occurring outside her conscious world. Slowly she did drift off and when she woke she was in her own bed in her small apartment room. She'd searched the house only to find herself alone. Alone, save for a drenched cherry patterned black umbrella leaning up against the door that told her just what she wanted to know.

_It wasn't a dream, she smiled._

…

Shaking herself free of the memory theater in her mind she mused a bit over the events, amused at some of the small details she'd missed.

_Thinking back now that song was kind of ironic, she thought, laughing to herself as the words to umbrella played themselves through her mind. _

Twirling the aged and weathered umbrella between her hands she decided to give an old friend a call. She pulled her new cell from her pocket and punched in a number, then waited for the recipient to pick up.

With each ring her heart jumped until finally… "Hello" a voice asked on the other end.

"Hi Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi laughed.

**Read and Review! Please if you have any ideas for other stories that would be great. I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time using these characters and I hope they aren't to OOC!**


End file.
